A Happily Ever After
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: "Why would you ever want to do that?" "Because no one loves me." "That's not true." "Name one person." Jerome didn't answer,instead he connected his lips to Amber's and they both felt fireworks.Bad summary,Jamber one-shot!Please R&R!


**I DO NOT OWN HOA**

* * *

Amber ran into her room and slammed the door shut with lock.

She had just been humiliated..._again._She could hear the laughter since up here.

The blonde flung herself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling,expressionless.

After about 10 minutes of that,she went to her mirror and took all her make up off.

She then saw the _real _her.

That night,she couldn't sleep.

She was being haunted by her old memories when she was a child.

**Memories**

**Little 4 year old Amber Millington was watching TV in her room,her mom had died,and she was just enjoying being rich.**

**Just then,a kidnapper came in,and when she was about to scream,he covered her mouth and took her away.**

**When she woke up,her mouth was taped with duct tape and her arms and legs were tied**

**Then ,a man came in and started to beat her,then he took all her clothes off roughly and he raped her.**

**Amber had lost hope and she thought that she would stay there forever,but then her dad came in and he punched the kidnapper,he saved little Amber and the kidnapper was trapped there,of course he died quickly,he never got to eat or drink water.**

**End**

Amber shot up from her bed panting hard and ran to the bathroom and dropped her head into her hands,she cried for about 1 hour and she thought of all the things she had been called.

_Stupid_

_Worthless_

_Ugly_

_White Trash_

Amber stood up and put both her hands across from each other next to the sink.

She moved her hand slightly and she felt a little cut from a blade.

"Ow!"she said clutching her hand.

She looked down at what had caused it.

A knife.

_"Who the hell would put a knife in the bathroom?"_

Alfie was afraid that he would get abducted by aliens during his shower,so he brought a knife into the shower,he must've forgotten to take it out.

She couldn't believe that she had ever dated that goof.

In reality,she had a crush on a certain blonde no,not Mick,not Eddie,you guessed it,Jerome.

She doesn't know why,she just has liked him since they met when they were 11 years old.

Of course,she never told him, she was afraid that he would reject her.

Which is pretty dumb considering she's beautiful,flawless,actually really smart, and you can go on ad on and on.

She looked at the knife and picked it up, it wasn't big,but it would do. She moved it upwards a little and she brought it down to her wrist.

She was about to cut it, when someone came through the door,

"J-Jerome." Amber stammered.

"Amber?" he said.

His eyes bulges with terror as he saw what she had placed on her wrist.

"What are you doing Amber?" Jerome said as he quickly grabbed the knife and placed it back onto the sink.

Amber dropped her head into her hands once again and began to cry.

Jerome couldn't stand to see her like this, secretly, he liked her back too. He too was afraid of the same thing: being rejected.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and brought her close.

"Why would you ever want to do something like this to yourself?" he choked out not wanting to see her with the knife in his mind again.

"Because,no one loves me." Amber said as she looked down nervously at the tile floor.

"That's not true." he said lifting her chin up.

"Name one person." Amber said.

Jerome didn't answer,instead he connected his lips to hers and the two felt fireworks.

After they both managed to pull away, Amber looked at him with shock as he blushed and looked down.

"Look Amber,I know you don't like me but I had to get it out somehow and-"

Jerome was cut off by Amber kissing him once smiled through it and he felt Amber do the same.

After they both pulled away again,Jerome smiled and asked her a question.

"You like me too?"

"Yeah." she replied silently,while smiling.

"What are we then?"Jerome asked.

**The Next Day**

Amber came into the room where everybody was at already.

"I've got some big news!"she said,not even caring about the insults that she was about to hear.

All eyes went on took a deep breath and the words just slipped out.

"Me and Jerome are dating!"

Everyone's jaws dropped,and Amber began to get tears in her came in and saw her.

"No,babe please don't,it'll just make me cry."Jerome said tears already forming up.

"Okay,just say it."Amber whispered,closing her eyes.

Nobody talked,they just clapped and whistled and some Nina even shouted

"JAMBER!"

Amber smiled widely and her boyfriend did the same.

"Wait!"Amber shouted.

Everyone looked at her with a questioning expression.

"You guys hate me, why are you all of a sudden _happy_ for me?

Nina looked nervously at everyone.

"Should I tell her?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and Fabian came and rested his chin on her head.

"Yeah,you should Nibs."

Nina took a deep breath and described everything.

"We were getting _paid _to insult you."

"What?" Amber asked.

"A kidnapper,he threatened us,if we didn't insult and make fun of you,he would take you away." Nina explained.

"So...you guys _want _me to stay?" Amber asked.

"Of course we do you little dumb blonde." Patricia teased.

Typical.

"Wow."Amber said still processing everything.

"We couldn't bare to lose you." Nina said embracing the blonde in a tight hug.

Everyone else joined in.

* * *

It was Jamber's 1 year anniversary.

Jerome went up to Amber and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Happy anniversary." he said to her.

"Happy anniversary." she replied.

Jerome gave Amber her present,a priceless million dollar designer pair of shoes which she had been fan girling about all year.

"Oh my gosh Jerome,I-I love it!"she said as she kissed him.

Amber pulled away.

"Jerome,I didn't get you anything."Amber said panicking.

"It's okay,being with you for the rest of my life is the best gift ever."he responded.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Jerome got down on one knee as Amber gasped and covered her mouth.

"Amber Millington,will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and do me the honor of marrying me?"he asked.

"Yes!A zillion times yes!" Amber responded.

* * *

Well,their wedding was perfect,they had two kids,Lily and Jake,they were twin brother and sister.

What am I missing?Oh yeah,

And they lived

Happily Ever After.

* * *

_The End_

_Like?Please R&R!I've worked SO hard on it!_

_XoxoJamber4LIFEXoxo_


End file.
